


Santa Outfit

by Atale80



Category: Im: Great Priest Imhotep (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80
Summary: Apoth smut, may change the ending
Relationships: Thoth/Apophis (Im: Great Priest Imhotep)
Kudos: 12





	Santa Outfit

Thoth stood in front of the mirror, hand pulling at his outfits short skirt in a vein attempt to make it somehow magically grow longer. He felt stupid looking at himself. He should have realized sooner that this was only ment for girls, and the knee socks just highlighted how skimpy the outfit was with how the white color contrasted his skin. There was no way he could wear this in front of Apophis, he looked like a fool.

He sighed as he began to remove the outfit, he would return it later, but paused at the sound of the doorbell. Why is he already here! Thoth looked towards the clock and panicked. He spent too much time fussing over the outfit. He hurried to the door, hesitating when he reached it. The outfit was embarrassing, but he couldn't make Apophis stand in the hallway for too long, it took him forever to figure out how to put it on and he couldn't stand the idea of being the reason he couldn't see his boyfriend sooner. He opened the door hiding behind it. The cold air from the hallway sent as shiver down his spine, curse open hallways and the stupid weather.

"You can come in. It really cold with the door open.." He could feel his face growing redder as he heard the slightly high tone of his voice and the stutter. Apophis walked into the apartment chuckling at the nervous attitude of the other. Thoth shut the door and ran to stand behind Apophis. "Don't turn around."

"Thoth are you okay?" Apophis seemed confused by the others actions. He reached behind himself to grab Thoth's hand, when his arm brushed against a rather unusual texture of fabric for the bookworm that was his boyfriend. Thoth jumped when Apophis suddenly turned around and pinned him to the wall. His eyes examined every inch of the Thoth.

"I told you not to look. This is... embarrassing okay. I'm going to go change this was a dumb idea." Thoth looked to the floor as he started towards his room. Apophis gripped Thoth's hands with one if his and pushed him back against the wall, his knee in between Thoth's legs.

"You look really good." Apophis smiled has leaned down to kiss Thoth. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around Apophis neck after they were released. Apophis pulled away for air, resting his forehead against his lovers as he hands gripped his waist. Thoth's face was dusted pink, his eyes hazed ever so slightly. He leaned up pulling Apophis into another kiss, parting his lips in anticipation. Apophis grinned in the kiss as he slid his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth. They pulled away gasping for air.

"I want you." Apophis turned his attention to Thoth's neck, marking the exposed skin with bites.

"Not in the hallway-" despite his protests he leaned his neck to give Apophis more access. Apophis returned to kissing his love as Thoth wrapped his legs around his waist. He carried Thoth to his bed, dropping him on to it while continuing to deepen the kiss. He pulled away from the kiss and sucked on Thoth's neck.

"I didn't realize you were so into things like this..." Thoth released a sharp gasp when he felt a kiss on his knee

"I'm not." Apophis kissed Thoth's inner thigh, sucking and biting down on the sensitive skin. Why did Apophis have to be so damn good things like this.

"What do you mean-" Thoth's sentence was cut off by the sudden heat between his legs. Apophis ran his tongue down the clothed length. He released Thoth's cock from his underwear and sucked on the tip, locking eyes with Thoth as he ran his tongue along the slit.

" I'm into you, not the outfit." Apophis answer with a hum, sending a vibration through his cock. His face burned darker at the words. He tried to look away, but he could feel his boyfriend watching him with extra focus. He let out a load cry of pleasure as Apophis swallowed his whole length. He rolled his hips into the heat. He lifted his hips, catching the warmth, when he felt Apophis pull away.

"Apophis..." He stared at the other, nervous if he had hurt him with his rather unusual action.

"Sh it's okay, I'm just getting something." He remove Thoth's underwear, tossing it who knows where, and reached for the nightstand, pressing a kiss to Thoth's forehead before returning to between his legs. Thoth watch as Apophis coated his fingers in lube. Apophis smiled at the dazed look in Thoth's eyes and the trail of saliva running down the corner of his lips. He returned to sucking on Thoth's cock as he pressed a finger to his entrance, chuckling at the slurred curses coming from the normally mild mannered male. He pushed his finger into Thoth, almost immediately finding his sweet spot. He continuously pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves, earning cries of pleasure and begs for more. Be the time he had managed to fit all three of his fingers in to the tight whole, all Thoth was able to say was his name. He pulled his fingers out and lifted his head, hearing a slight whimper from the other at the lack of contact. 

The whimper was quickly replaced with pants of anticipation as the sound of a zipper was heard. Apophis rolled a condom on to his cock, enjoying the need like in his boyfriend's eyes. He lined himself up with his lover's entrance, slowly pushing himself in. He stopped when he had completely entered, give Thoth a chance to adjust. He lightly rocked his hips into his lover, leaning down to kiss him as his hips speed up. Thoth wrapped his legs around his waist, lifting his hips to allow more access. Apophis swallowed every sound and moan that came out of Thoth's mouth. He was surprised Thoth had made it this far without cuming It was cute seeing him try and hold himself back. Apophis gripped Thoth's hips, pulling him closer and angling himself to hit Thoth's sweet spot. After a few hard thrusts he could feel both of them getting close. He lifted Thoth's legs to his shouldered and came deep inside. The sudden depth and filling sensation sent Thoth over the edge, cuming all over the santa outfit.

"Sorry for not warning you..." Apophis paused as he pulled out. Thoth slowly turned his attention to Apophis's hands, seeing a broken condom. "I'll get a towel-" Thoth pulled him close, he could be surprisingly strong when he wanted to be.

"Worry about it later. I'm not done yet." Thoth wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him into a kiss as he seated himself on Apophis lap. Apophis smiled as he gripped Thoth's waist. Thoth could get really need sometimes. This...was going to be a long night.


End file.
